


You Should Have Said Something

by iwritesomestuffsometimes



Series: Carol and Brunnhilde [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Carol Danvers, Bisexual Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Drunk Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Minor Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Past Relationship(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesomestuffsometimes/pseuds/iwritesomestuffsometimes
Summary: Day 4: HiddenCarol loves Valkyrie but Valkyrie loves Carol but they're not dating.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Series: Carol and Brunnhilde [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761109
Kudos: 20





	You Should Have Said Something

Carol had found love once before. It was soft and warm. On nights in space, where the cold invaded her bones, she would remember the feel of fingers in her hair, hands grasped together, and soft blankets. This isn't to say that Maria was only soft. She was sharp edges where she needed to be. When the men in her life pushed her, she would push back. When someone told her she couldn't, she would do it. But sometimes her rough edges would round out Carol's and Carol needed her softness. Even when she had nothing, no memories, just a fake life installed into her, she would reach for that feeling she could not name. She would reach for the impression Maria's heart had left inside of her. She was no poet but she would write a million poems for Maria. She was no doctor but even she knew that Maria's heart was with her and hers was with Maria. They were sadly doomed from the beginning. An interracial couple was hard enough in the eighties but a woman couple that was interracial was damned near impossible. But that didn't stop them. Carol was Maria's best friend who lived with her. That was it that was all. They never put a name to it but Carol knew she was Maria's. But that didn't stop the memories from disappearing. It didn't save her from the Kree. And it wasn't enough for her to give up her fight. Maria knew that of course but it still hurt. Carol missed Maria more than anything in the world, but more than one world needed her these days. Her thoughts were still haunted by the ghost of Maria though. 

And then she came back. But Maria was gone. Hard to tell if she had just moved, or died, or even been dusted. But her chance was gone. No more Maria, no more Monica, goodbye family. Hello Avengers and world crisis and being unable to fix everything. Late nights and fights and never resting. And that's when Brunnhilde walked into her life. Or more accurately fell into her life. 

Where once Maria was soft, Brunnhilde was hard. She was rough and drunk sometimes and didn't know what she was doing. She could hold her own against any of the Avengers and yet declared herself not a hero. And yet sometimes, she would hold Carol's hand and skip and they could be happy. Carol didn't blame the other Avengers for thinking they were dating. Not when Brunnhilde's head was in her lap and she was holding her hand and it was late and they were tired but neither one wanted to leave the other. Dating assumptions could only be made. Of course, they were wrong because well, they had only been on one date. But still. This was nice. Something she wanted but didn't deserve. 

Brunnhilde turned her head to look up at Carol. Her voice was slurred maybe due to the late hour maybe to the alcohol they had a while ago. Either way, she was open and vulnerable and Carol wanted to be with her. 

"You're really pretty. Like stunning. And I like the short hair." Brunnhilde untangled their hands to run her hands through it. "You just look so cute." 

Carol could feel her face turning bright red. Despite all her talents, she was not good at being flirted with. Her blush was up to her ears and she was glad for the slightly darker room. Even so, she ducked her head, basically burying it in the pillows. 

"It's okay. You don't need to hide. I like your face too much." Brunnhilde said laughing. Carol lifted her head to see Brunnhilde staring at her with more intensity than anything ever had. And that was including all the things that wanted to kill her. Once satisfied that Carol wasn't going to move anymore, she turned her head back around and was soon asleep. But Carol couldn't sleep. Not with her heart racing and her feelings no longer hidden. They were out in the open and it was tangible now. This was now a thing and Carol didn't know how to do this. 

"Oh Maria. What have I gotten myself into?" 


End file.
